A Quick Checkup
by Fuerte Leales
Summary: Sesshomaru is a doctor and Kagome is his patient, but what happens when these two go beyond those limitations? SessxXxKags PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This one was a random inspiration from a dream. It was really weird. Sesshomaru was my doctor! And his freaking hands were cold, brrrrr. Then he gave me this huge shot and sent me on my way. It was so weird! But then I was all like, I should use that in a fanfic and I did so here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!**

* * *

Silver strands were quickly tied into a knot to keep them from slipping into the view of his cold amber eyes. They narrowed as he re-read the forms and papers before him. His pale flesh itched as a female form entered the room. His nose was tickled with a familiar scent on the air as the door behind him had opened. But the scent was gone when his secretary calmly closed the door behind her. Her hair was a very dark brown and was falling out of her hair net on the right side of her face. Her skin was a bit more tan than his as she is out in the sun a lot, something he continuously tells her to refrain from. She wore a white skirt that stopped just before her knees with a slit in the back so it was loose enough to take full strides. Her blouse was short sleeved and also white with a pocket across her left breast. The pocket had a red cross on it.

"Doctor?" the secretary asked as she approached him, "My Lord Sesshomaru?" She placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, "Dad?"

His eyes flickered at her and he instantly noticed the loose lock of hair. "Rin," he calmly replied replacing the hair into her hair into her hair net, "There are enough germs around this place. We do not need to make these people even more sick with ours." There was a slight smile on his lips, she had trained herself to see it. She was the only one he smiled at all too, except _her_. "Now, what is it, daughter?"

"Your one o'clock is here and, umm-" She held up his gloveless hand "-you're not even close to being ready." She smiled at him, but he seemed puzzled still. "Ms.Hiragashi, physical, comes every six months, you're her doctor, one o'clock." He finally nodded somewhere around "every six months," but Rin decided to remind him of who he was. The doctor. Then it hit him, he was just a little distracted by the mention of _her_ name. In haste he whipped around to scrub up. Rin hurried out the door to get Ms.Hiragashi in the room and ready for the doctor.

"Kagome?" Rin leaned out behind a brown door holding Kagome's medical files. Her head popped up from a beat up old paper-back romance novel. Black silky locks fell down her shoulders as big brown eyes peered to find the person who called out to her. When Rin caught Kagome's eyes, she informed her, "The doctor will see you now. Please follow me."

Kagome hopped to her feet, tossing the novel into her messenger bag and followed Rin down a narrow hallway past several other check up rooms to the one at the very last one at the very end of the corridor. As always, where no one else was. The room was cold in temperature and style. It was the only check up room without carpeting and the window was extremely small with a heavy curtain over it. There was a bed with wax paper on it and a paper robe waiting for her. "I think you know what to do," Rin said as she left Kagome in the room alone.

She striped herself of everything and placed it all in a neat pile in the corner of the room. Silently she slipped on the paper robe and sat herself down on the bed to patiently wait for the doctor. He didn't take long.

Sesshomaru burst in through the door in a rush all scrubbed up. His hair was tasseled out of its usual knot a falling all over the place. "You know," Kagome said seductively as she spread her legs enough for him to get a full view, "You don't need to get scrubbed for this patient." Her smile was transparent to him as he very well knew what she came here for and it wasn't for a physical.

"You devil." He slinked right up in between legs letting his hair fall about her head as he leaned over her body. She loves being beneath him. He came in a swoop to steal her lips with her scent driving him wild, but she pulled away before he could forcing him to land on her throat instead. "Kagome…" He gave a low growl as he tempted to take her lips again, but again she pulled away. He snarled at her with a glare. "Do you deny me yourself?"

"Indeed," she informed him catching his glare with her devious grin. "You have to _earn_ me." She stuck her nose up at him and he became infuriated and playful all at once. He leapt behind her on the bed and yanked her on top of him. "What are you doing?"

"Earning you," he let her know sliding her one leg over she was straddling right on top of him. He was engorged and harder than steal and she could feel every inch of his erection. Even his heat had crept through his pants and everything to force a moan out of her. At this he knew to continue as he calmly moved his hips upwards, slowly grinding into her. She moaned again and louder. His hips went upwards again, this time harder and faster, another moan. He repeated again and she lost it. She began to ride him and rapidly, not only going up and down but back and forth as well. He growled at the sensation wanting more, but he hadn't "earned her" yet.

He latched his hand s onto her hips and ground her into him as he humped harder. An airless groan came from her as she felt his zipper. She no longer wanted those damn pants there. With her hands she searched out the clasp to his trousers to free him. Want was blinding her. He snatched her hands up and kissed them still ramming his hips into her. "Now," she moaned at him falling onto his chest. "Please?"

He flipped them over so he was on top and sat himself back on his heels so he could get a full view of her as she tore off the stupid robe. His steady hands he stripped himself of his white jacket and shirt exposing to her his bare flesh. Normally, she would let her hand roam him, but this time she lunged into him with her mouth. She kissed and licked every inch of his chest and nipped his nipple before he ripped her off of him so he could play with her instead.

His hand yanked itself onto her breast groping and fondling, squeezing so roughly she became to squirm in pleasure. Her hips went off on their own and nailed right onto his erection causing him to catch a heavy breath and stop his ministrations.

"Knock. Knock," Rin said as she knocked on the door to the room. Both of them jumped from the position, Kagome trying to put the torn robe back together, Sesshomaru yanking back on his shirt and coat. But Rin didn't open the door, "Jaken on line one for you, doctor. He says it's urgent. And you three o'clock is here and waiting."

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, "Thank you, Rin."

* * *

** HA! HA! Aren't I mean? Doesn't that suck? Interrupted right at the good part! I would be so beyond pissed! Well if you liked it, please review!**

**Opal's response---silence**

**Dragonfli's retort---ILLEGAL!**

**Fuerte's input---THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT SO MUCH FUN!**

**Opal's rebuttle---silence**

**Fuerte's hideous laughter---Mooahahahahahahahahaha! Mooahahahahahahahahaha! I have silenced her! FINALLY!:-D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very sorry for how long this update took. I have been extremely busy and it is only about to get worse. I hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!**

* * *

"Hello? Oh, it's you," the silver haired demon spoke holding the cream colored phone to his ear. Kagome was dressing silently in the background mumbling and grumbling something along the lines of a few common swear words. "Yeah, I just got done with a patient. Home? Yeah, I was coming home tonight. Why? What? Right now? Rin too? Of course. Bye." There was a click as he hung up the phone with a sigh.

"What's up?" Kagome questioned buttoning up her blouse with her back to him.

"The wife," he replied running his thumb along the bottom of a gold ring on his left hand, "is sick again. Wants her family there. AKA more drama."

"I don't get why your are still with her. All she does is soak up your money and lie around all day. She doesn't even cook dinner or clean-" She placed two hands on his shoulders and ran one up his neck to his chin. Kagome leaned down to speak directly into his ear "-or sleep in the same bed as you, or touch you, have sex. Nothing. A vegetable with a change purse."

He gave a very strained deep sigh and stared into his palms. "Rin is still so young and the other one, well, she still needs her mother. I can't exactly just throw her away and toss you into their lives."

"Look," she said sternly, "I'm not saying get rid of her and marry me, I'm saying there's no love anymore between you two. In fact, the only reason I can see or know of of why you two are still together is Rin and Maria. At least for you." Her face was cold and angry, but her eyes held so much more. Their brown hues grew with utter care for him as he sighed again. "And besides," she added with a smile, "I'm pretty sure Rin already knows." She nodded her head over to the door so Sesshomaru would look over. And there was this hand sticking in holding a condom and shaking it a little to get attention to it. He knew it was Rin by the bracelet that she refuses to not wear at work like he wants her too.

He gave it to her when he adopted her before he had married and his wife did as well. It was sterling silver with a charm on it for every Disney princess that existed ten years ago. She wore it every day. "Umm?" When his voice reached her ears she shook the hand a bit and what was thought as a condom became enough to reach from her hand to the ground. Kagome and Sesshomaru fought back laughter.

* * *

Sesshomaru's driver opened the door to the limo with a bow in front of the mansion. No noise could be heard for miles except for the random car far in the distance or bird in the wood that surrounded the place. Vast gardens reached from the woods to the house full of the most dazzling and rare flowers from around the world. The mansion itself seemed out of the ordinary compared to them. There was a white porch stretching all the way around it with white chairs on it in random places. But when you entered, your breath was taken away.

Oak and marble was the style of everything, and silk. Windows placed randomly in the walls were all stained glass. He walked past all of them, everything without a care, actually, he was angry. He stormed up the white marble spiral staircase at the end of the entrance chorridor with Rin in fast pursuit. His large hands seized the gold handles to two varly large oak doors and flung them open to reveal a gorgeous bedroom. Everything within was white, gold, and different shades of peach. In the middle a vast bed lay covered in white silk sheets and the fluffiest pillows and blankets around. Amongst all this white was a woman sleeping with red ringlets sprawled about her delicate face.

Her eyes were lightly closed and a pale shade of pink consumed her cheeks. Dry, chapped lips hung gently open and slow deliberate breaths passed by them. A tiny frame barely clinging to life dangled bellow them. Livid green eyes peered open at the slamming of the doors and the woman's breath hitched.

"My lord," one of the doctors in the room barked, "Please be quiet! The mistress is trying to rest!"

Sesshomaru marched right over to him and glared coldly down at the small demon. His sunrise golden eyes seemed to burn in rage. "How dare you assert yourself as such to me! You shall pay for you insolence." He snapped his wrist and snatched the lower demons throat. Sesshomaru inserted his claws and let the man's blood pour onto his hand. "I can't see how you could listen to the wretch." He yanked him close to him and sniffed. "Wait, yes I can." Sesshomaru then proceeded to whip him out a nearby window.

All of the while the mistress lay there weakly, her breath speeding like a car with turbo. Tears brimming her eyelids and color peeking on her cheeks. "M'lord," she spoke quietly.

"If you are so sick, you shouldn't be screwing your doctors," he accused with a caring rage sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She smiled a venomous smile showing off her fangs. "You always catch me."

"You want to be caught," he informed her staring down at the ground. "Casi, the only reason I am still here is Maria. And I don't think that she is a good enough reason." He paused realizing something as Casi dug her claws into the mattress. "In fact Maria and Rin are the reasons. I can't allow them to be near scum like you anymore. I have to protect my pack." He stood with a stern face in her direction. "The papers will be in the mail shortly."

"WHAT?!" Casi barked at him as he walked out locking the door from the outside.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said as he continued to keep the door pinned shut against Casi's attack, "Grab Maria and your things. We are leaving."

Rin could only smile at the sound of Casi's supposed defeat.

* * *

**Hey, so let me know what you guys think!**

**Opal--We think nothing!**

**Fuerte--No, we think something. You think nothing.**

**Opal--MEANIE!! (Opal runs away)**

**Fuerte--Nice**

**Dragonfli--Not nice**

**Fuerte--"Not nice?"**

**Dragonfli--Not nice! Go to your corner! (Fuerte goes to her corner)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I totally got blown over with this story. I had a surgery, school started, my computer fried and I lost all of the information, then there was lots of drama, and now school is back up again. So yeah life has been interesting. But the other day I reread this story so I could work on it and guess what I did? I wrote the ending! Yay! I got something done. Better then nothing right? So I decided to write a chapter in order to get to the ending I already wrote...it's sad I am so proud of it. Well here is the next chapter...if you like please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!**

(check it out, slight edit)

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him silently as a very upset girl sobbed into her sister's arms. His eyes closed as he sighed painfully.

"Kids did that to you, didn't they?" a woman asked. She had yellow blond hair chopped short atop her head. Her brisk blue eyes ogled him as her lips curled up into a smile.

"Did what, Avedri?" the demon questioned.

"Softened your gaze," the demoness cackled in her violet silk chemise. "I have never seen a look like that upon your face." She paused noticing she touched a nerve. "So should I change my sheets for you? Or would you rather not sleep like normal?"

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath before replying sternly, "I would rather sleep on your couch as you slept in your bed."

"Excuse me?" Avedri said coming to her feet, "How many times have you bed with me? Did you think I'd let you stay here without getting something, mister?"

"Avedri…it was not just my children who have softened my gaze."

The woman backed up slightly before smiling widely. "Love," she whispered, "The stone cold demon fell in love. May I ask with who?"

"Her name is Kagome," He spoke barely audible, "I met her about four years ago and it started like we did."

"Fucking you mean?"

"Yes, but with her—" he turned his face upwards and his eyes just glowed "—it is so much different."

"But you fuck her?"

"I only do what I do…because that is what she wants."

"Wow…," she clicked her tongue, "Never thought I would see the day the great Sesshomaru fell in love. And from you scent…with a human…Well, you can stay her as long as you need to. I don't mind." He nodded in gratitude, taking a step closer to the couch. With a smile she spun around and began off to her room.

"Thank you," he stated quite bluntly when she came back with a sheet and a pillow for him. She nodded still smiling before venturing off again. Before closing her bedroom door she leaned out between it and the frame, "Goodnight, old friend," she uttered to him quietly, "If you need _anything_ at all do not hesitate to ask." His nod once again came as his reply to her gently closing her bedroom door. So He got himself settled and laid himself down.

After awhile he had lain awake and gotten up to check on his children. Rin and Maria clung to each other under the blankets of Avedri's guest blue hues of the room made Maria stand out beautifully. Her bright red hair clung to the navy blue cotton pillow like a spider to its web, and her pale skin just shined against the dark blue. There was a slight flush on her cheek and Sesshomaru knew she was healthy for now, so was the time to truly relax.

He laid back down on the plum patterned couch with his arm draped across his forhead and his amber eyes focused on the ceiling. Thoughts of Kagome traveled into head, not PG rated thoughts. She was sucking on him, hard, taking him all in. He dug his hand into her hair and she moaned around his member sending a shockwave through him. He groaned pushing himself into her face as he started humping her mouth. It felt so good, but he would rather hump something else.

Sesshomaru snatched her up and brought her fully on top of him. She tried to stifle another moan, but failed. "We need to stop," she whispered hoarsely at his questioning face, "The girls." At this he jumped up into an awaiting Rin's grasp now quite awake.

"Dad?" Rin spoke, "It's Maria." That was all she needed to say before Sesshomaru was at his daughter's side. The little girl was sweating terribly and her entire face was flushed. She was shaking and mumbling and was obviously still asleep. The demon gently woke her and her golden eyes meet his before she started crying. He just held her knowing that this one was just a nightmare and not the real thing.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? If you did please review!**

**Dragonfli--hmmm, you are not one for drama Fuerte**

**Opal--Yeah I should have written this chapter**

**Fuerte--Like you could have handled the smex**

**Opal--There was so little I could have one up'd it like making it the whole chapter. seriously who reads for plot anyways?**

**Dragonfli--I do**

**Fuerte--Wow...what a shocker**

**Dragonfli--Corner! (Fuerte and Opal go to their separate corners)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! This update was quick for me, I know! I had it all written out the day after my last one and my internet kicked out so I lost it all!!! :( It sucked...But I re-wrote it and here it is! I hope you like it! Let me know if you do!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!**

(so this has been edited/updated with some new stuff because I re-read it and thought it didn't make sense and just wasn't right. So I hope you enjoy the fixin's)

**

* * *

**

Umber eyes opened in the dead of night to the sound of a vibrating cellular phone. Kagome felt in the pit of her stomach that is was him, her Sesshomaru. With worry she sat up from her bed and flipped open her phone. "Hello?" she asked in the dark. But the voice on the other end was not Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome-sama?" a little voice asked sounding unsure.

"This is she," Kagome replied confused. She could have sworn it was Sesshomaru. Hell, she still could. "Who is this?"

"You don't know me?" the girl asked shocked, "I'm surprised. You know my Uncle so well."

"Uncle?" the older woman asked sounding slightly angry. "Who is this?"

"My Uncle Sesshomaru," the little one laughed.

Enraged Kagome questioned, "Is this some sort of prank? Sesshomaru has no siblings."

"He didn't have any siblings"

"What?"

"Look, this may not be comprehensible to you--"

"Hey, no need to be rude, you li--"

"Then do not interrupt," the girl asserted, "Look, things did not come to pass as they were meant to--"

"What are you talking about?"

"--Just do as I say and things will right themselves."

"Why in the hell would--"

The line went dead.

"Bitch," Kagome cursed slamming her phone shut and flopping back down on the bed. Within moments her phone was ringing again and Kagome sensed it was Sesshomaru. Thinking it was the little girl she yanked it open and hollered, "What now?"

"YOU BITCH!"

Taken aback, Kagome replied, "Casi? Is that you?"

"Yes it is," the demoness uttered with venom.

"What's wrong? Is it Maria?"

"No it's not," Casi replied, "It's my husband. He flipped and took the girls. It is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?"

"YES, YOU CHEATING WHORE!"

"Call your husband the cheating whore, sausage wallet. Now you called for help and I know it, so tell me where he went."

"Probably to the other cunt who stole him away."

"Avedri..." Kagome announced, "I'll take care of it. You just sit tight and kept your legs crossed."

"You should ta--" was all the demoness got out before Kagome closed the phone.

The black haired girl sighed before rising and grabbing her stuff. The door slammed behind her as did her car door after she got in the driver's seat. She didn't care that she was braless or that she looked half asleep. All she could think about was him. She remembered the first time she met the demon lord and his wife. It was the first time Casi got sick and that time it was very real.

Kagome had been volunteering at the local hospital in the childrens' ward when a woman came in in the middle of a birthing gone wrong. The baby was three months early and was crowning. Not only was the baby coming, but so was everything else. The placenta was pushed out before the child with the cord wrapped around the child's neck and with the uterus itself was following the baby. Following the mother, in a rush, was a man with a cracked skull, unconscious, and not breathing. After him was a very upset girl who herself was injured waving around an arm with a very pretty charm bracelet on its wrist, screaming about someone's stupidity.

Our miko wasn't even there though when they came in, but was there about a week later when the child was in the nursery bawling. Kagome was the only one around able to calm the little girl. Days went by and Kagome took care of the child, even gave her a name. It wasn't official on the birth certificate or anything, but it was better then "Jane Doe." Then one day when she entered the nursery a man was cuddling the baby. His hair was long, colored like mercury, and fell like silk while his eyes shined gold like the sun. Worry etched his face. At that time, Kagome could never believe he and she would become lovers.

Eventually he was told of how she cared for Maria after the car crash triggered the miscarriage, so he offered her a job as a nanny. Kagome excepted immediately, especially due to the large sum of money she was getting offered plus a place to live.

About a year after living with them and becoming close to the children, Casi got sick to the point of hospitalization. A blood clot had supposedly formed in her leg strong enough to fracture her bone. Kagome knew that wasn't possible, especially because of the fact Casi is a demon and their bones are not easy to break. On top of that, Kagome knew the truth. She knew Casi was screwing Sesshomaru's partner, another demon named Lendark, and that he had broken her leg in a night full of fun festivities. But she still got "away" with her poor excuse and the house kind of fell apart into Kagome's hands. Rin was busy taking care of Sesshomaru's office because he just up and vanished when Miss I-can-screw-around-on-my-sugar-daddy was omitted. Maria just cried a lot to the point of an episode, but Kagome could always ease her out of it. Sesshomaru blamed that on her miko blood. Casi hated the fact that Kagome could take so much better care of her daughter. But the big old house sure was empty with just the two of them and the servants still on hand while the masters were away. So Kagome took advantage of the situation. She was allowed to have guests and at the time there was a guy she was seeing. So she would have him over routinely. Maria loved having him around anyways.

One night Kagome had just put Maria to bed and was getting changed in her room with her boy toy watching, a game she loved playing with him. If he sat there like a good boy and just watched, she would jack him off. If he misbehaved, he would get nothing at all, not even a kiss goodnight. But tonight he wasn't going to play by the rules.

Once she was completely stripped and he won his hand job, he pounced upon her, by now knowing all the right moves and ways to get her hot and bothered. He knew to nip at the nap of her neck so she would melt to his every touch, to suck on her fingers to drive her nuts, to finger her a little to the right to hit a spot stronger then her G-spot. Before he could finish making her even come close to climaxing she had thrown him on his back. Her dripping wet womanhood took in his tiny, but hard tip. Virginity was stolen with one thrust. Oncoming pain consumed by pleasure as each thrust drove her closer, but never close enough. She needed something more, but what? A flash of silver touched her mind. And there he was, glazed with sweat, bellow her, ramming into her, cumming with her name churning off his glorious tongue. But that wasn't his voice. Sesshomaru was not bellow her. How could she think of him like that at a time like this? But before she could finish the question in her mind, her door slammed ajar.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? If you did please review!**

**Opal--(gasps loudly)  
**

**Fuerte--What?**

**Dragonfli--I think she is shocked  
**

**Fuerte--Duh, Dragonfli  
**

**Opal--Loud noises...**

**Dragonfli--Was it the door slamming? Or Kagome's moans that bothered you?**

**Opal--It was Fuerte's mind trying to function actually**

**Dragonfli--I'll allow it (Fuerte smacks Opal over her head)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, been awhile, I know. I get distracted easily. But here is an update!! Plus check out chapter three and four if you have been keeping up with this story cause I changed a few things to make it flow better and such. Please enjoy!! Let me know if you do please!!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Why was he nude? Why in the hell is he stark naked?_ Kagome asked herself repeatedly rummaging around in her room for proper attire. Sesshomaru just stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame strong arms crossed against his taught chest. His eyebrows were so bent they had seemed to become one and his eyes seemed frozen on one point on the bed where Kagome had just been riding her boytoy. Even enraged he was still gorgeous.

The boy did not move an inch from where Kagome left him to get dressed even though she said several times he should get dressed also. His tiny member she could have sworen shrunk to microscopic under Sesshomau's manly, heavy glare. Plus it didn't help that Sesshomaru was at his full massive length in the doorway. But Kagome tried her best not to think of why he was naked and also hard...or so pissed for that matter. She had found a pair of undies(not her sexiest), a pair of shorts(way too large), and a T-shirt(her little brother's) in under a two mintues of confused embarassed scrambling. Her boytoy did nothing, he might not have even been breathing. Kagome walked over to him to get no rise out of him, but unnotice to her Sesshomaru moved. His arms unfolded slightly, his glare became more shocked than angry and when she bent towards the boy accidentally flashing some skin, Sesshomaru's member twitched. She poked the shocked toy between his eyes in order to elicit a response. He erupted...in more ways then one. He wet himself, inhaled, screamed, and booked it through the window of her bedroom.

By the time Kagome turned around Sesshomaru had composed himself as he was before. "Damn," she uttered under her breath, "Sadly it's the first floor..."

"Yes," Sesshomaru growled through his teeth, "Sadly."

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked turning fully to face him. Her breasts bounced lightly in their braless hold in the tiny shirt, nipples perked. For a second Sesshomaru didn't respond, too focused on those tantilizing nipples. "Sesshomaru?" His glaring eyes didn't seem to move to Kagome, but they did. He set his glare directly into her umber hued hold. "What are you doing bashing into my room like some tyrant? And a nude one at that?"

"Oh," he uttered in mono-tone, "So you noticed?"

"Noticed?_ Noticed?_ How could I not?" She yelped at him making the distance between them barely a foot instead of yards. "You came bursting into my room, the one you gave me for my privacy while I took care of you kid, while I was trying to get off with my boyfriend--completely nude-- after you have been gone without a phone call for what? A month and a half? Not only are you nude, but fully erect and extremely pissed! I think I deserve more of an explanation then just your simple statement of obvious fact."

He smiled, not one of joy, "_Getting off_ were you? From your scent I am certain you were not even close and are still extremely in need of your so called 'getting off.' Now for the boyfriend bit, I am also certain that mortal thing is not male and I know that he has absolutely zero potential in the bed, let alone yours. As for why I am here, it was you who was the one who called me here."

"What? I did no su--"

"Do you not recall as he came you screamed my name?"

"...what...?" Red flashed across her face. She has been caught.

"Now as for why I am naked...it seems I don't need to explain that to you, but I did come naked and handsomely erect to your room. Well to explain that, I heard you scream my name upon entering the house this way. At first I did not catch the scent, but I heard noise and your panting. I thought you were in danger or Maria was. Now where in that instance would I have time to change?"

"Oh." She had been caught, yes, but he didn't care about that at all. "So why are you angry?"

"If I told you why I was without clothes you would understand that." She nodded letting her jet black hair fall about her face from over her shoulders. "Now, I would like it if you started a fire and saw to it that those sheets and such and the clothes you are wearing get into it. One scent I cannot stand to be near is one of a mortal you just 'got off.'" She nodded again. "Also, after you do that, put on a robe. It is less likely to catch the scent of him off of you. Then proceed to the master bathing chambers to get him off of you. I will see to it that the proper bath is drawn for you to use there."

Before nodding she asked, "why the master bath?"

"So I will be near by to check that the scent is gone. You can't just take a dip to get rid of it. Or did you not know that?"

"I didn't" He nodded and made a gesture with his hand towards the sheets reminding her of her chores before he stalked away still quite erect. Kagome did as she was told by him with the help of a male servant with the fire. A female half-demon brought her a silk robe that barely covered her, but she didn't have a robe in her wardrobe so it would have to do. She slipped it on and proceeded to the master bedroom. The dark walls made the silver the decorated the room glow especially in the night. The sliding door to the right she knew opened up to the master bath where she heard Sesshomaru thanking a servant who left immediately following, leaving the door open for her.

She entered letting out a gasp as cold air struck her. This was not the first time Kagome was in the master bath. She had bathed with Maria and Rin plenty of times before in the summer and spring. But this was the start of winter. A light covering of snow lay gently on the ground and, being that this bath was outside, it was cold. It was built to look like a hot spring with real rock and plants. There was a water fall that was a few feet taller then her and about a foot wider pouring into the bath before her. This room would always strike her as grand.

Sessomaru gestured with a nod of his ead not really breathing. Kagome thouht it was because she just had sex, but in truth, it was because she was still turned on. He was clothed now also in a robe, but his coved most of him except for a patch of pale flesh on his chest. "Please," he said calmly, "wash yourself and soak. Hopefull an hour or so does the job well." He stalked off into the master bedroom sliding the door shut behind him.

Kagome draped the robe over a rock and slipped into the water. It wasn't fully clear like she was used to. There were herbs and flowers floating all over its surface and it was so warm that the water became blurry. She bathed as she normally would breathing in the perfume of the place. Eventually she sat down in the water to soak and play with the moist folds that her toy couldn't properly take care of. As her fingers rapidly pumped in and out of her the sliding door opened...she didn't even notice. She concentrated on the thought of how close Sesshomaru was--just inthe other room. She recalled his erectionand wondered if he was taking are of his need like she was right now. The thought turned her on even more. The dark haired woman wondered if she would ever climax if she kept yearning for more. This mental torture kept her from also noticing a body slip into the water with her and snatch her hand while it was still trying to please her womanhood.

* * *

**So did y'all like it? If you did please review!! :D**

**Opal--So when can we tell them I wrote this chapter?**

**Dragonfli--You didn't you silly goose, Fuerte just got really angry and upset so this came out.**

**Fuerte--I HATE DENTISTS!!!**

**Opal--Wow, already to 'hate' are we?**

**Fuerte--Did you ever get a wire hook shoved literally through your tongue? NO!! **

**Dragonfli--Did you complain?**

**Fuerte--YES!**

**Opal--And what happened?**

**Fuerte--He pulled it out...and put a cotton ball there...**

**Opal--Did ya get a new dentist?**

**Fuerte--HELLZ FREAKING YEAH!! What do I look like you?**

**Dragonfli--Hey!**

**Opal--It's true...I'd keep him...**

**Fuerte--See?Glutton for punishment **


	6. Chapter 6

** Here is an update!! Plus check out chapter three and four if you have been keeping up with this story cause I changed a few things to make it flow better and such. Yay, for sickness that keeps me in bed to write! Please enjoy!! Let me know if you do please!!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. She was barely fifteen feet away from him and she started touching herself. No woman he ever had or even known had taken care of herself in his relative presence unless ordered to by him. It was insulting. It was like saying to his face, "I'm sorry, but you suck at sex." He would teach her. She would never let her fingers trail inside herself again.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the bath rather loudly. She didn't flinch, the nerve! Her fingers shifted upwards and to the right he noticed enticing a moan from her. _What was she thinking?_ The demon lord placed himself lightly on the side of the bath soaking in the wonderful aromas she and the water made. He started finding this rather intriguing. He had seen plenty of women in pleasure, but none quite like her.

Her pale, tender flesh flushed over her entire form. Those soft, plump lips hung open as she panted with light moans. Her eyes laid closed hiding the brilliant umber from him. Why did he want so badly to see those eyes hung half lidded squinting in the feeling he made within her? He began yearning. Her damp dark hair clung to her flesh along the curve of her face. He leaned. Reached out. He wanted to move it off her face, to see all of her beauty that hid behind the strands. Inches away from her, she jerked moaning loudly. "Sesshomaru," she whimpered between those lips that he just wanted to bite. The erection he never properly took care of twitched under the robe where he had it hid. His amber eyes followed her arm down to her hand as she slipped in another finger. He sniffed the air to be certain. She wasn't close, nor would she get there at this rate. He had to make her climax, to show her what she needs.

The robe landed dryly on the stone floor before he slipped in the water with her. Again she didn't notice. Taking his chance he let his hand dip into the water folding itself around her hand while she pulled out before pumping herself again. She gasped noticing him and the gaze of his eyes liquid with need. Before she could even speak his fingers along with her own found her folds. Her head flew backwards at the sudden entrance. In all honesty, these four fingers were the largest thing ever in her. He growled at the feeling of her tightness as he started pumping in her. Kagome moaned loudly, relishing the enormous feeling he was already creating in her. Sesshomaru could smell it easy. Smuggly he sent his second hand into the water and worked a finger on her clitoris. An electric shock shot through her body stopping her continued thinking she was just stunned, but before long, he had her almost to the breaking point, when her body went limp.

Sesshomaru examined her after removing both his playful hands. She was out cold and fell loosely into hi firm grasp. Chuckling, he carried her to the bed where he laid her down beneath his blankets. Quickly he sniffed her and smirked. "At least you smell like you now and not some disgusting mortal child."

His amber eyes carried over her form before finding her lips still red hot from what he was doing to her. Slowly he leaned in and took them in a gentle kiss. He knew then that this was going to be different, that she wasn't just some mortal that needed to learn her lesson. He knew that she was more important then that. But what she became he didn't see coming. He didn't see that, after three years of them screwing, would he realize what formed sternly in his heart this day was love. Her umber eyes opened weakly to stare up into his golden hues. She smiled the second most wonderful smile he had ever seen, even though he never told her that. Kagome always knew too, subconsciously at least. The way she never actually left him even when she said she would. She drove halfway across the country once only to come racing back to him.

But this was different. This time was new. He had never left his wife before. Kagome didn't even know what she was going to do. She just knew she had to get to him, to be with him and those kids. That's all she knew.

The highway in front of her was long and almost pitch black and she didn't see the head lights coming because the headlights weren't on probably. She nailed another car going over seventy and spun out into the median between the highways--pretty much a grass ditch. Luckily, she had not a scrape on her. The miko deflated the air bag and staggered out of her vechicle and clambered to the road. What she hit was not another car, but the pretty much clone of Sesshomaru. His hair was white like cotton balls and his eyes shined the same golden hue. However, his ears were like a cats perked on the top of his head. He spoke then with a growl, "Hello, wench."

* * *

**So did y'all like it? If you did please review!! :D**

**Dragonfli--So you got little sleep last night didn't you?**

**Fuerte--How could you tell?**

**Opal--Maybe 'cause your computer told us you created this document at like eight in the morning.**

**Dragonfli--You are never up that early. Plus I had to edit this twice and I still think I missed things.**

**Fuerte & Opal--You did...**

**Dragonfli--Hey! At least I edit!**

**Opal--But the smex is good 'cept for her fainting and all.**

**Dragonfli--And it got lots of plot there a the end.**

**Fuerte--Well thank you...wait...are we being nice?**

**Opal--IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!! (All run away and hide)  
**


End file.
